


The Gift

by missmadeinheaven



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 05:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13140003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmadeinheaven/pseuds/missmadeinheaven
Summary: Vaeh gives Silus something special.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small, short drabble between my Courier and that lovable asshole Silus. Happy Holidays everyone!

It was enough to make one ill.

Silus sighed again, the same sigh he had sighed a hundred times before that day. He waited for _her_ , leaning against a tree with his arms folded across his chest. Vaeh, the most annoying woman on the planet, was slowly catching up to him. He didn't know if it was the injuries she sustained at the Battle of Hoover Dam that made her walk at turtle speed or if it was simply the fact that she herself was slower than molasses being poured in January.

He told her the journey to Zion would be difficult. He didn't want her to travel with him. Not only because she was slow but because he loathed her existence. Still, a deep hidden part of his heart still softened when he looked at her. But, he reminded himself she wasn't eighteen anymore. He watched her struggle to step over a rock, then trip. She righted herself and finally came to stand in front of him.

"Can we stop for today?" her hazel eyes pleaded with him. 

Her closely cropped short, blue hair was stuck in sweaty tendrils around her neck and forehead, her pink lips swollen from having been hit back at the Hoover Dam. Her eyes were heavy with dark shadows and he could see very faint, fine lines on her cheeks. She looked tired, worn. He almost felt sorry for her. Almost.

"We have a long ways to go yet," he frowned.

"But Silus--" He shivered when she said his name. She always pronounced it _See-Loose._ Funny how the sounds and syllables in his own name could elicit such a reaction in him.

"But what, worm?" he sneered.

"Don't you know what day it is?" 

He paused. What the fuck was she talking about?

"Should I?"

She wrinkled her nose and made a face. "It's Christmas."

He rolled his eyes. "You say it like it's supposed to mean something."

"You've never celebrated Christmas?" Vaeh was in shock.

"I've heard about it. Graham would acknowledge a day in December but he didn't force anyone else into believing in his crazy shit. He was crazy, yet not crazy in that regard."

She glanced at her feet. "You've never gotten a Christmas present?"

He shook his head. "Nope."

She removed her backpack and dumped it on the ground. Like a child searching for lost homework, she tore into her bag. Silus was astonished at how much she was able to stuff into her tiny pack: food, a canteen, sunglasses, a change of clothes, a couple of books, dried flowers she thought were pretty, and...

"Here!" she exclaimed, triumphant.

She got to her feet and pulled on one of his arms, forcing his fist to open. Something cool, smooth, and metallic touched his palm. He peered at the object curiously.

"A ring?"

A simple silver band with a tiny turquoise stone in the center glittered in the afternoon sun. "Why are giving this to me?"

He wasn't mad. He was confused.

"It's your Christmas present. I've had the ring forever. I've always wanted to give it to you but you know...you left."

He noticed she was blushing. Vaeh was acting shy?

"Uh, whatever. Thanks I guess," he shrugged, stuffing the ring in his pocket.

She smiled. "You're welcome! Merry Christmas!"

"Yeah, okay. Let's keep moving. I've had enough of...whatever this is."

With that said, he resumed hiking.

~

Night had come and Vaeh was asleep by the campfire. Silus walked away for privacy, hoping to get some peace. He stopped and took a seat on a rock and took the ring out of his pocket. He turned it over and over, his fingertips brushing over the shiny, smooth stone. He felt something else on the inside of the band. He held it up to the moonlight and the words _te amo_ were written in tiny script. He cursed.

He returned to the campfire and slid the ring on his right index finger. He lay down next to Vaeh, staring at her sleeping form.

" _Te amo_ , Vaeh. Merry Christmas."

Then, as an afterthought, added,

"Bitch."


End file.
